


Unexpected Revelations

by Vss2387



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vss2387/pseuds/Vss2387





	Unexpected Revelations

Unexpected Revelations

The snow was falling outside, just tiny bits of ice making their way down from the cloud covered sky. Henry and Eliza were holding hands, their fingers covered in gloves yet the warmth radiated between them. They weaved in and out of the busy stores, adorned with twinkly lights and Christmas decorations. It was Black Friday and Henry was annoyed that she had dragged him to the outdoor mall on what was the busiest shopping day of the year. He hated crowds and couldn't stand to be thrust amongst the throngs of teenagers on their phones and others fighting to get the very best deals. 

Eliza had convinced him to wake up at 3 am. He wouldn't do this for any other girl, he thought as he woke from his slumber and wiped the sleep from his eyes. But, Eliza had been so oddly persistent about Black Friday shopping. She wouldn't give him a reason for why she wanted to go which he found a little strange. He guessed she just really wanted some good deals on clothes and shoes. 

They had only been dating for a little while and he was still getting used to having her around. She was obviously strikingly beautiful, what with her waves of red hair and milky white skin. She reminded him of a mermaid, his childhood Ariel fantasy come to life. But more than her beauty, he appreciated her warmth and kindness. Yes, she could be self involved and a little abrasive at times, but he suspected that was all an act. A suit of armor that she put up to protect herself from years of loneliness and isolation. She had her quirks too, like waking him up in the dead of night to go shopping and constantly checking her phone but, he chuckled to himself, those were things he could live with. After all, he wasn't perfect either. His default mood was grumpy and he had a penchant for having interests similar to an 80 year old Grandpa. In fact, it was a wonder that the two of them got together in the first place. However, the chemistry between them was undeniable from the very first time they laid eyes on each other. And they seemed to balance each other, their two extremes working to somehow find perfect harmony in the middle. 

They were just rounding the corner to the next store when Eliza tugged at his shoulder with excitement. 

"Aha!" she exclaimed with glee. Her face lit up and she was staring off into the distance. Henry followed her gaze and spotted what she was looking at. It was a giant Christmas tree, glowing with thousands of ornaments in the center of the mall's courtyard. It was so magnificent in all its glory.

They quickly strolled over to the tree so they could get a better view. They parked themselves on a bench that looked very familiar to Henry. Eliza was beaming and she finally explained the reason for them being there.

"I know I dragged you all the way here without telling you why. It wasn't just to go shopping, which can we talk about the deal I got on those shoes at Forever 21? But anyways, here's the real reason we're here. When I was a little girl, my parents and I would always go shopping on Black Friday and my favorite part was seeing the Christmas tree all decorated. Ever since I moved away, I've spent Black Friday on my own. Last year, I came here alone and watched the couples holding hands and the families taking pictures of their kids in front of the tree. I thought that I would never get to experience that. That'd I'd only be destined for random hook ups and booty calls. I know it sounds stupid but I made a wish that I'd meet someone who I could see myself with for a really long time and who I could share these traditions with. I never thought in a million years it'd be the workaholic marketing exec from work. Yet you're here, sitting in front of me, holding my hand and looking at me like I'm the brightest star in the galaxy."

Henry stared intently at her as she poured her heart out to him. When she was done, he couldn't help but take her face in both of his hands and whisper softly, "Eliza, what you don't know is every year, right before Christmas, I sit in this very spot and wish for the same thing. To have someone to start a family with and share all these traditions together."

By this time, Eliza was crying, a few tears spilling down her rosy cheeks. Henry gingerly wiped them away and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. After a while, they broke apart and Henry squeezed her hand as they both looked at each other and smiled. Visions of tiny, red headed Koreans dancing in their heads.


End file.
